


Amor para los marginados

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [27]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angustía, Beta Conner, Drama, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, lo siento :(, problemas de autoestima, venganzas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Él era fuerte.A él no le interesaban esas tonterías estúpidas del corazón.Él tenía mucho dinero.Él tenía poder.Él tenía…un corazón roto
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Amor para los marginados

**Author's Note:**

> Buenass traigo esta nueva parte de la serie, es algo cortita pero espero que les guste.

Amor…

El amor tiene muchas caras que Conner recuerda con atención. La de su madre, la de su padre, el momento en que ambas se encuentran o el momento en que solo una lo hace volviéndose en un brillo suave, cálido, casi poderoso, cambiando toda la expresión en el rostro y dándole sentido a esa tan extraña e importante palabra.

Amor…

Observando esa breve interacción no puede evitar pensar en lo que significa tener algo así, alguien que te mire como si significaran el mundo para aquella persona, alguien especial, ser su alguien especial, esa persona diferente a todo el mundo.

Debía de ser hermoso.

Cuando era un niño nunca se preocupo mucho, porque tenía todo el amor que necesitaba viendo a sus padres interactuar, pero cuando crece y su sed de conocimiento lo hizo con él, se dio cuenta que quizás él también quería experimentar ese sentimiento tan especial pero era difícil, era un Luthor, y era guapo lo que hacía difícil encontrar a aquella persona especial que lo quiera por lo que es, por ser solo Conner.

¿Sino tuviera su riqueza? ¿Sino tuviera su poder? Aún estaría con él, ¿podría pasar los años como lo fue con sus padres y aun así no poder quitarlo de su alma? saber todas esas cosas pequeñas que cuando sabes que las conoce cobran importancia como que le gustaba el café con chocolate y leche, pero este no le hacía efecto, que odiaba las mañanas y el frío, que sus manos se congelaban, que le gustaban los abrazos y los detalles románticos, aunque lo negara.

Quizás sí…pero en otras circunstancias.

“¿Qué significa esto?” pensó observando al alfa ridículamente pegado al omega por el nudo quien ahora lo miraba avergonzado desde la cama, esa cama en la que estuvo antes y ahora apestaba feromonas y sexo.

Se sentía asqueroso.

Se sentía usado…

Y, sobre todo, se sentía tan estúpido.

Él, el genio que entró a la universidad y saldrá antes de cumplir los veinte años.

Había sido un enamoramiento, su primer amor, con sus dieciocho años en último año de universidad sintió que finalmente había conectado con un alguien en especial, un chico, un alfa. Era guapo, tenía poder, pero eso no le importaba a Conner. El poder es algo que va y viene y puede hacerse con solo chispear sus dedos, pero no podía hacerlo con ese sentimiento o al menos eso creyó hasta este momento en que de un segundo a otro el sentimiento…murió.

“Lo lamento” había contestado avergonzado “pero encontré a mi omega”

“Me dijiste que no te interesaba esa tontería de omegas” escupió entrecerrando los ojos con un tono acusatorio.

“Bueno, sí, pero ¿Qué sabes tú? No lo entenderías solo eres un beta” respondió con una mirada fría que lo hizo sentir como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada a la cara para mirar hacia atrás al chico a medio vestir de aspecto delicado y mirada pasiva.

¿Esto le gustaba a los alfas? Alguien tranquilo, alguien delicado, poco intimidante.

“Ni sueñes que esto se quedara así” prometió dándose media vuelta y cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Nunca antes había hackeado tan rápido las redes sociales de alguien publicando fotos de esa persona desnuda, obviamente con un Photoshop tan decente que el lío que se armó fue de película. Fue una acción ridícula e inmadura, pero él tenía el corazón roto y la parte más oscura de su alma clamaba venganza.

Una hora más tarde, devuelta a su habitación privada se había mirado al espejo con atención buscando algo, eso que le dijera porque no había sido suficiente, que reafirmará que su posición biológica no tenía influencia, que la felicidad no se definía por los estigmas sociales. Darle esperanza que podía simplemente saltarse las reglas del juego una vez más y conseguirla por su cuenta.

Que no estaba destinado a estar solo.

Esa hora, se sintió como infinita. Esa hora bastó para sentirse por primera vez en su vida como inferior, una basura sin valor ¿tan débil era su autoestima? No había sido culpa suya, él había puesto todo a disposición su tiempo, sus recursos, su cuerpo.

¿Quizás es porque su cuerpo no se adaptaba bien a los alfas?, ¿quizás el olor importaba? Pensó oliendo de manera ridícula su chaleco ignorando la brevemente lágrima que se deslizó hacia sus labios dejándolos salados.

Quizás no lo había hecho tan bien como pensaba.

Pensó que el corazón roto se sana, que podía olvidar el sentimiento de sentirse perdido y usado, que apagar esa voz en su cabeza que era insuficiente sería sencillo, pero se había equivocado nuevamente porque la herida estaba fresca, porque sentía más de lo que siempre pretendió y una parte muy pequeña de su alma espero que esa persona lo comprendiera, que viera detrás de ese fuerte chapado en oro, construido de temores y desconfianza que simplemente era un alma que quería ser cuidada. Se suponía que este día lo presentaría a sus padres, pero había llegado solo a la puerta con la mirada cabizbaja obteniendo una expresión tranquila y preocupada de su madre quien había sido el que había abierto la puerta de entrada.

Tenía envidia, tanta envidia. Él, que lo tenía todo lo que el dinero y el poder podía comprar simplemente había sido maldecido a la soledad cuando había querido tanto algo como lo que tenían sus padres.

“¡Quien esta aquiii!” interrumpió cantarín su padre por el pasillo para detenerse en seco, cambiar su expresión y comentar un tranquilo y suave “pero Conner…”

Él era fuerte.

A él no le interesaban esas tonterías estúpidas del corazón.

Él tenía mucho dinero.

Él tenía poder.

Él tenía…un corazón roto.

Todos los alfas tienen a su omega.

Todos los omegas tienen a su alfa.

¿Y a quien tenía él entonces?

No es justo.

¿Acaso él no merecía una persona especial? Fue la pregunta que rodeo su mente mientras lloraba avergonzado, sentado en el sillón sin decir palabra alguna perdiendo las miradas enfurecidas y preocupadas de sus padres que intentaban consolarlo, pero ellos no entendían en el vacío sin fin en el que se sentía.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonnn es que no podía escribir esta serie sin una crisis existencial de identidad por ser un beta. Se que Conner es un Luthor y todo pero hay momentos muy importantes para nosotros que no importa cuánta autoestima hayas tenido antes te sigues sintiendo inferior lo que a mi parecer es algo aún mucho más duro para alguien que siempre se vio fuerte.  
> Todos los comentarios son muy apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
